


11:55

by LineMaker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :'(, Explicit Language, F/F, Fanfictionception, First Kiss, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lesbians lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineMaker/pseuds/LineMaker
Summary: -------Catradora - A fanfic, about fanfic ;) --------(I could not think of a description for this that didn't make it sound really weird.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	11:55

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more relaxed and goofy one. Its a friend's idea and I thought it was great and they wanted me to write it :p. They were also my proof reader so thanks for that aswell lol.  
> So hope u enjoy and its not gonna be a rlly long fic, only a few chapters.

It was 11:55 pm. Catra and Adora’s training shift had ended hours ago, and Adora had fallen flat on her face as soon as the two girls arrived in their dorm. But Catra, being the night-owl that she was, remained conscious. She had recently received a laptop from the horde with which she was supposed to be studying the mechanics of princess magic and how it works. She was required to write a thesis on the logistics of how the princesses draw power from the crystals and how to interfere with it (Emphasis on was). Instead, she was spending yet another late night on yet another fanfic. This time it was her and Adora being promoted to force captains. They then proceeded to become extremely powerful. Then they Beat the shit out of Hordak and Shadow weaver. And THEN they take over the Horde. She ended with herself sitting in Adora’s lap on Hordak’s throne (I know, cute right). And the two sharing a passionate kiss. She uploaded the fic, with the title “Leaders”, to her account “caadtorraa” (she came up with that name in a hurry don’t judge ok). She signed off and curled up at the end of the bed, with her back against Adora’s calf muscles. Longing for more contact but too afraid to ask.

\------

Days went by and this peculiar routine carried on for Catra. But the late nights and bad mental state had begun to catch up with her. And Adora had begun to notice. Today, they were doing weapon dexterity training, and it was 5 o’clock. In the morning. Adora practically dragging Catra along the hallway, they made their way to the training hall. “Ugh c’mon Catra. You aren’t even trying to walk”  
“Yeah hang on, ill be up in a minute.” Catra drowsily mumbled  
“YOUR LITERALLY IN THE CORRIDOR!” Adora shouted. She had been dealing with this for the past few days and was about to flip her frickin lid.  
“Okayyy, I’m sorry” Catra whined as she stood herself up and began slowly walking.  
“God, what has gotten into you Catra?” Adora questioned. Catra nonchalantly shrugged as they entered the training hall, the session already in progress as they were running late due to Catra’s frustrating antics in the hallway. “What are you two doing?! get your asses over here!” Lonnie hollered.  
“Yeah ok!” Adora shouted back “Come on Catra” The two girls made their way over and the training began.

It seemed that the great deity that was the universe smiled upon Catra at that minute because she was somehow holding up. She was able to perform well with the batons, the combat staff, and the hand to hand combat. The girls at this point were pretty tired, they had been training for the best part of two hours and were almost fully drained. This weapon training also had fitness exercises littered throughout it, which did not do any favors for their low energy levels. “Ok guys, all we have left to train with is the electrical batons” Lonnie huffed out, breathless.  
“guh” Catra gasped, holding back the ever-growing feeling of nausea. “why did we have to leave them to the last? They’re the hardest to think about!” At this point, Catra was running on pure adrenaline, anxiety and the few energy bars that she had for breakfast. And she knew that this was a baaaad idea. But she could not faint and/or throw up in front of everyone, I mean she had some standards after all. “Whatever let’s get on with it” She grumbled.  
“Are you sure Catra? You look really tired. Do you need a break or something?” Adora asked, her countenance one of concern.  
“Yeah dummy, I’m fine” But the reality was the opposite. Catra thought felt as if she were going to faint any second and her biliousness was at its peak. She swayed where she stood, and when she got an electrical baton placed in her hand, it felt as if it weighed the same as a sack of bricks. ‘oh shit’ Catra thought. “Okay let’s get goin!” Lonnie shouted and the hour of reckoning commenced. It took only 5 minutes for Catra to be shocked by a baton, badly. These things were just meant to be blocked and parried in training, but Catra being in the half-dead state she was, couldn’t parry for shit. So, she got shocked straight away and was out cold on the floor. The last thing she saw as her conscience faded away was Adora’s distressed expression. 

Catra woke to the white walls, the smell of bleach and a blond ponytail flayed out on her duvet. The med wing (+Adora). Her skull was pounding, her mouth was dry, and her eyes felt as if they were sealed in rubber. “Adora” She croaked softly. Adora stayed with her head on Catra’s legs. “Adora” Catra said slightly louder, gently shaking her leg. “huh, what? Oh my God, Catra!” Adora bolted up, hair plastered to her face and a patch of saliva left on the bed. “I can’t believe you're finally awake! Its been like 24 hours and you’ve just been sleeping!”  
“Really?” Catra exclaimed with a shocked expression. But she knew really that she had been sleep deprived beyond fuck.  
“Yeah! It's weird, its been almost 24 hours since you passed out. The doctor said that there was nothing major wrong with you, just some minor burns from the electrical baton. You must have been sleep deprived from spending so long on your thesis”  
“Uh, yeah” Catra replied ‘SHE KNOWS?!’ she thought. Luckily, her crusty face was too clogged up to show any emotion.  
“Anyway, you know that sword we saw in the whispering woods a few days ago? I’m going to go check it out now that I know your all better and stuff. Is that ok? I can stay with you if you want, I just REALLY want to see what that sword is.” Adora said  
“Yeah sure. I'll just go back to sleep” Catra replied groggily  
“Ok great, thanks Catra!” Adora said as she hurried out of the room “BE CAREFUL!” Catra shouted, with no reply. She was already gone. Damn, she was amazing. Catra imagined the storyline of her next fic. ‘Adora gets lost in the woods, and Catra goes and saves her, only to be captured by a giant spider. Adora saves her and then they share a tender kiss’. She made a mental note and drifted off, with Adora floating around her head. Catra ended up sleeping for another 4 hours, and when she woke, it was not by her own making. Shadow weaver loomed over her bed and glared at her.  
“Good. You're awake. I need you to help me get Adora back” Shadow weaver drooled.  
“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, leave any comments with opinions, tips or criticism ill be happy to read them all. I can always improve :)


End file.
